


First Wins and New Beginnings

by Zurenika



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: N.flying just got their first win and i'm still emotional about it so i made this...Winning The Show aftermath





	First Wins and New Beginnings

It’s been hours but Seunghyub was still staring blankly at the ceiling. His ears still rang with the MC’s voices announcing N.flying as the winner, he can still hear Jaehyun crying; can still feel Hun’s hand patting him on the back.

For Nflying, for him, this wasn’t just an ordinary win. This is more than just some sort of validation. This is them, rising above everything – the recent controversies, the unfair treatments, all the hardships that they’ve been through individually and as a group.

“Hyung?” Hweseung’s voice came muffled from behind the door followed by three knocks.

“Hyung, are you still awake?”

“Yes, why? What’s wrong?” Seunghyub replied just as Hweseung opened the door. The kid smiled brightly at him and joined him on the bed.

“We won, hyung!” Hweseung whispered, his voice still filled with awe.

“Yes, we did,” Seunghyub confirmed. It’s still weird saying it out loud. A part of him still thinks that it was all just a dream – that he’ll wake up to the stark reality any second now.

“Yah, are you having a party without us?”

Hun and Jaehyun entered the room all of a sudden. Their eyes still alert. Awake. It seems Seunghyub isn’t the only one who can’t sleep tonight.

“Jaehyun-ah, are you still holding on to that?”’ Seunghyub asked, referring to the small bundle of blanket that Jaehyun’s clutching to his chest.

“I know you’re jealous hyung but please, I want to have a moment with this trophy for tonight,”

“Ewww, gross,” Hweseung said.

“Yah, you know what’s gross?” Jaehyun asked, jumping on the bed with the two. Hun also managed to wiggle himself on the small space.

Seunghyub’s bed wasn’t made for four people but there they were, almost lying on top of one another, staring at the ceiling with an air of contentment.

“We won!” Jaehyun whispered, voice cracking a bit.

“I swear to god Jaehyun if you start ugly crying again I’m going to hit you,” Hun warned, nudging the drummer on his stomach.

“Oh please, at least I am in touch with my feelings, not like you who remained serious during the broadcast but cried so hard on the way home,” Jaehyun retorted sticking his tongue out.

“Yah!”

Seunghyub’s phone started to ring, It was Kwangjin. He immediately put in on loudspeaker so the others could hear.

“Kwangjin-ah!”

“Yah, congrats guys! You finally did it!” Kwanghin said his voice cracking. “I’m so proud of you guys,”

“Thanks hyung! You know… you could have been there with us,” Jaehyun said.  

Kwangjin chuckled. “It’s fine. What are you even saying? Just knowing that you guys won is enough for me. You finally did it. We finally did it,” he answered.

“Anyway, I should let you guys rest now. See you soon, okay?” With that Kwangjin ended the call and silence enveloped them.

But it wasn’t an awkward kind of silence – it was one filled with hope and happiness and a promise of more good things to come.

 


End file.
